Sparks Fly
by accioecho
Summary: Six years after the war Hermione Granger is 24, has a great career, and a terrible track record with men. She has to learn to love herself again, and also needs to find a way to deal with the feelings she's developed for a certain former Slytherin prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and to be honest, it's probably shit. But if you're reading it – I already love you! Please feel free to review or PM me any thoughts or concerns, or if you completely hate it. Updates should be fairly regular, but I guess that remains to be seen. Happy reading! - Meg**

BAM!

Hermione slammed her fist onto her desk in her cubicle in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and muttered a few colorful curse words under her breath.

At that same moment, Anthony Goldstein shot up from his chair scrambling for his wand, only to realize that it was his partner's temper that had roused him from a titillating dream including the Patil twins and a can of muggle whipped cream, and not an actual emergency.

"Granger," he said with a grin "if you stare at that report any harder, we'll both be cleaning up ashes. You know how unstable your magic gets when you're frustrated. Come on, pack up your things and I'll escort you to the floos."

"I'm trying to find a way to break down the fucking acropolis wards that _your_ parolees set into action, Goldstein" she said his name in a sneer "or have you forgotten all about the fifty muggles they traumatized with their antics. One man got sent to Hong Kong! And my magic is not unstable!"

Hermione huffed as Anthony chuckled and reached for her hand. "'Mione, love, my point is that it's two in the morning and that the wards won't break from your sheer will. When those two have their minds set, I don't think even the Minister himself could get past them. So how's about we stop with the death glares at the innocent papers, and head home?"

If Anthony had bothered to actually _look_ at Hermione during his patronizing speech, he would have noticed that the "death glares" she was sending at her desk were now trained directly in between his stupid, dreamy, ocean-blue eyes. He also would have noticed the tell-tale flush of pure fury creeping up her neck as she readied to rip her hand from his clutches. Had he been paying attention, Anthony would have noticed these things. He did not, however, because Anthony Goldstein was a _very_ stupid man.

"DON'T call me that, Anthony. You don't get to. Not anymore." Hermione hid her hands underneath her desk so that he couldn't see the sparks crackling from her fingertips from her surge of hostile emotions towards his person. Her magic really wasn't unstable, it was just when she saw blinding white fury that things started to get a little muddled, the asshole.

"Are you still on about that? It was _ages_ ago, and we agreed to let bygones be bygones for work's sake. And besides, you were the one who –"

SLAP!

The second resounding silence fell around the echo of Hermione Granger's hand connecting with a solid surface as an angry red mark appeared on Anthony Goldstein's flawless left cheek.

"How dare you?" she seethed, " 'that' was four days ago! And the 'that' that I'm referring to, in case you've forgotten, is the 'that' that I walked into between you and Lavender Brown. IN OUR BED!" With a final slam of folders on her desk, Hermione grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. "And _YOU_ decided to let bygones be bygones at work! _I_ filed for a partner change!" She nearly screamed as she slammed the door – breaking glass being the only response she received from the office.

_Well that was a good a way as any to let him know about the switch._ Hermione thought as she pressed her forehead against the cool steel doors. She was loathe to admit it, but Twatwad Goldstein (as Ginny had fondly nicknamed him) was right about more than a few things. It was Hermione who had wanted to keep their relationship quiet, so as not to lose out on a partnership forged over a year of training and three years of working side by side in the field. Anthony was smart, even by Ravenclaw standards, and was cool in a crisis, which complimented Hermione's more emotional approach quite well. That didn't stop Hermione from referring to Anthony as her boyfriend to her family, or even from moving in with him hoping for a sparkly something to adorn her left hand as the year came to a close. It was not, however, the ending of their relationship that had truly upset Hermione. Nor that he had cheated on her. What had truly been the reason for Hermione's near-hysterics was the look of pure and unadulterated smug success of Lavender's face as Hermione was instantly transported to 16 years old in the Gryffindor common room as Lavender sank her claws into another important man in Hermione's life.

"And I fucking hate being called 'Mione" she muttered as she stepped out of the floo and into the flat she now shared with Ginny Weasley.

"Who in the hell calls you 'Mio-_oh_. And how is Twatwad?" Ginny grinned as she walked into the entryway from the kitchen.

"Who's a twatwad?" a deep voice rang through the apartment as a gorgeous Italian stepped out of Ginny's bedroom.

"Don't even start with me, Zabini" Hermione grumbled "I've spent the last seven hours trying to break the wards that you and your…_associate_…set at the acropolis without sending you both to Azkaban."

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione had never hated the Italian at Hogwarts. They had always gotten on quite well, and even partnered in Advanced Ancient Runes and Advanced Transfiguration in their 8th year, after the end of the war.

"Break the – Granger, all you had to do was owl home once in a while and you would know that those wards have been broken and everything is back to normal." Blaise said, all too smugly for Hermione's liking.

"But the muggle man…"

"…is now set up in _quite_ the digs, and won't be a problem for your bushy little head to worry about." He said as he tugged on a curl that had escaped from her bun.

"You are utterly ridiculous." Hermione finally huffed after admitting defeat. She would never admit it, but she rather liked that Ginny was dating Blaise. After Harry married Pansy she went into a bit of a tailspin, and Blaise keeps her grounded, albeit a little insane.

"Honey, you pronounced adorable wrong." Hermione rolled her eyes, but was quickly distracted by a bark of laughter coming from her living room. _He's not here. He is NOT in my living room. This is NOT happening. _ Hermione poked her head around the corner, and was furious, but not at all surprised, to see the other half of all of her problems that evening sitting in her reading chair by the window.

"Long time no see, Granger." Draco Malfoy snickered as he finished his drink.

_Here we go again. _Hermione thought as her fingertips began to spark for the second time that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loveys! I didn't expect to post two chapters in one day (or even WRITE two chapters in one day) but here's Chapter 2! It's kind of on the short side, but it'll pick up from here. I promise!**

"Granger, you mean to tell _me_, one of your oldest and dearest friends," Hermione snorted in response "that MY oldest and dearest friend is not allowed in this humble abode? That's absolutely ludicrous!" Blaise threw his hands up as he followed Hermione as she stomped through the flat to her bedroom.

"Honey," she said sarcastically "you pronounced logical wrong."

Blaise growled at her now closed bedroom door and began to recite an alphabetical list of Malfoy's positive attributes. It doesn't say much that even his best friend was having trouble finding some.

"A…a…ASS! That man has an ass like a god, and you know it Granger!" Blaise tapped his chin and wildly gestured to Draco for some sort of assistance. He was stuck between 'butt' and 'beauty tips for all' and Draco was being no help whatsoever.

"Blaise, I can hear you waving your arms around like a lunatic." Hermione huffed as she opened the door. "I don't know about your oldest and dearest friend with an…ass like a god?" she said as she peered around Blaise to appraise Draco "but _that_ man is not welcome here. You must not have seen the sign when you walked in that said 'mudblood on board, purebloods beware' " she said as she rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"Ouch, Granger. You wound me." Draco said as he pantomimed chest pain. "I'll have you know that it's been years since I've given a wormtail's ass about what kind of blood was running through your veins. And another thing," he said, meaning to continue on about his lecture on reverse prejudice in the Wizarding World when he had to stop, "_what_ are you wearing?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said as she looked down at herself. She was in standard pajamas for herself, a pair of one of the boys' Gryffindor boxers that they had long outgrown and Ron's Cannon's t-shirt that he didn't exactly know that she had pilfered. "They're pajamas, Malfoy. I don't understand why you're so concerned with what I wear in my own home, or why you are still in my chair, let alone my house."

"I care because there's no excuse for _that_ bad of taste, muggleborn or not." Draco wrinkled his nose in mock disdain. Well, _mostly_ mock disdain, some of it was quite real.

"Ugh, GET OUT! The two of you!" Hermione growled and stomped her foot. Ginny giggled as she climbed into Blaise's lap and Draco shook his head.

"I'll go, but not before I say one more thing on the matter." Draco said, a slow grin coming across his features.

"You've already invaded my home and insulted my sleepwear, so you might as well get on with it." Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the blond.

Crossing the room as lithely as a tiger in heat, Draco came to stand as close to Hermione as her death stare would allow, as both Ginny and Blaise had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing outright. Draco leaned forward until his lips were just a hair's width away from Hermione's and she felt a delicious shiver run down her spine. She didn't know if it was just the light, or if his eyes were darkening from silver to molten mercury, but she didn't really care. All she knew was that she was unsure if she would stop him if he made a move to close the distance between them.

"Your. Hair's. Still. Bushy." Draco annunciated each word in a whisper and his eyes filled with mirth as understanding dawned across Hermione's features and was quickly replaced by a flash of anger.

"OUT!" She screamed and turned on her heel and stomped into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. As she tried to stop the sparking in her hands, Hermione began to think about the irony that twice in one week she had been made to feel like she was back in her Hogwarts robes, seething and ready to hex someone into oblivion. _This is getting ridiculous_ she thought as she flung herself down on her bed.

"After that performance, he'll be lucky if she ever speaks to him again." Blaise groaned as Ginny snuggled into his side. "He doesn't see her for 5 freakin' years, and that's what he goes with? Arrogant with a side of arrogance. What a way to catch a girl. Especially Granger."

Ginny just laughed and swatted at Blaise's arm. "He did fine. She was putty in his hands when he leaned in close and made that comment about her hair. She was ready to jump his bones right then and there."

"That was pretty good" Blaise said through a yawn, "although I still think that setting off the acropolis wards was a gem. That idiot Goldstein never checks in with either of us about leaving the country unannounced, or for anything. And once those wards are active, there is no breaking them from the outside as long as the one who sets them has a 'true and virtuous need' of them." Blaise crooked his fingers into air quotes to emphasize his point. "And _that's_ how I know that this will work. The wards wouldn't have set if Draco didn't truly need Granger in his life. He only did it so she would have to talk to him as a witness."

"For all you know he could have just really needed to _talk _to her, Blaise. I don't think it's as serious as you're making it sound." Ginny said shaking her head. She wasn't sure of much, but she was sure that there were a few unalienable truths about her best friend. And number three on that list was that she truly hated Draco Malfoy. And no amount of schmoozing would ever fix that for Hermione. _Not after what happened after the war, anyways _Ginny thought as she drifted off to the sound of Blaise's snoring (which of course, he didn't do.)

**(a/n): I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but it's worth the wait, I promise! Until next time! xx Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n): Hello again! First of all, THANK YOU to all of my readers and reviewers. You are all so, so sweet and I can't believe that anyone has even read this! Secondly, it was recently brought to my attention that the name of this fic is also the name of a Taylor Swift song (who knew?) and after listening to the song, I don't think that it really fits my story, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide if I keep the name, or change it to something different. I'd like to keep something with the spark theme, but we'll see where we'll go! This chapter is MUCH longer than the first two, and I'm trying to make a conscious effort to keep that going – because no one wants to read a one page update, amiright? Thank you again for those who have reviewed (hint to those of you who haven't, ahem) I really love hearing what you all think about my little, slightly OOC take on things. ON WITH THE STORY! Xx-Meg**

Disclaimer: This story is intended only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement is intended. All recognizable characters belong to JKR and I own nothing but the plot and all new characters.

Hermione Granger was having a great day. Her department had yet to assign her a new partner, so all of her work had was being done with her usual efficiency, and she hadn't had to stay late once all week. Her "men are scum" ice cream fest with Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Pansy Potter had been a great success, and she was feeling much better about the entire Anthony ordeal. Speaking of Anthony, he'd had to take over the acropolis fiasco solo because Zabini and Malfoy were his parolees, and the fact that Hermione lived with the Zabini girlfriend was a "conflict of interest". Hermione snickered to herself as she punched the button for the Ministry lobby, because as she'd seen Blaise every day for the last week, there had been a marked absence of a certain pale-faced ferret in her life.

_Oh well_, she thought as she walked to the apparition point. She was meeting Ron at the Three Broomsticks and was already very late – even by Ron's standards. As she bustled down the street Hermione couldn't help but be taken in by the gorgeous October day. It was cool, but not cold and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. _Add in some chirping birds and you've got a freakin' love poem, Granger. Get a grip._ Hermione wasn't entirely sure when her inner voice had started to sound like Malfoy, but it did. If she had to guess, it was probably sometime during their Third year at Hogwarts when their academic rivalry had been at an all-time high. She barely noticed anymore and couldn't say that she minded, really. His sniveling drawl kept her motivated to always best his whiny, cockroachy self.

Before she was even through the door of the Three Broomsticks, a booming "There's my girl!" spread through the bar and Hermione was swept up into the biggest bear hug she had ever received.

"Ronald, honestly, put me down this instant!" She tried to be stern, but her good week combined with seeing Rom for the first time in nearly a year made it difficult to hide her grin. Harry would always be more like a brother to Hermione than a friend, but she would always have a soft spot for a one, Ronald Weasley. Their romance had been short-lived, but better than she thought she'd ever deserved. They'd separated as friends, with the agreement that if they were both still single at 30, they'd try again.

"Well that's quite the Hermione Granger smile if ever I saw one, is that all just for me or is there something else I need to know about?" Ron said with a cheeky grin as he set her on her feet. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until just now.

"Just a good week," Hermione said with a grin and a shrug, "but mostly for you."

Ron chuckled and pulled her along behind him to a table he'd just gotten, though he'd never admit to Hermione that he was just as late as she was. As much as he'd missed her, he could wait for a lecture.

"So how's it been here? Other than dreadfully boring with me being gone, that is." Ron inquired as Madame Rosmerta set down their butterbeers and food.

"It's been quite excited, what with being the best friend of not only _the_ Harry Potter but also the Cannons newest star keeper. Witch Weekly owls daily for interviews, I hardly have any time for myself." She said with a wink and a playful toss of her napkin. "Honestly, it's been alright. Shockingly better now that Anthony's out of the picture." Hermione held her breath for the outburst that never came. Ron and Anthony had gotten on well, and Hermione was shocked that Ron didn't have a single opinion on her decision to leave him.

"Yeah, I heard about that. What with him being Lavender's latest victim and all. Wanker."

Hermione openly gaped at her best friend, not trying to hide it even a little bit.

"What?" he said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "I can be sensitive too, ya know!"

Hermione chuckled as she poked at her salad. _It's good to know some things never change._

* * *

><p>All too soon fo either of their liking, two hours had passed and Hermione had to go meet with her parolee.<p>

"So I'll see you Sunday at your place for brunch," Ron said kissing her cheek, "and dinner at the Burrow Wednesday before I go back to Brazil."

Hermione nodded and got to her feet, instantly regretting the seven butterbeers she'd polished off. One didn't pack much of a punch, but seven combined with her petite frame were enough to make her unsteady in her heels.

Unwilling to let anything spoil her good mood, she slipped out of her pumps and made the decision to walk to half mile to Patricia Goyle's home. Being in the first class of MLE officers trained after the war, Hermione had been assigned two "to watch" parolees. The 'watchlist' as it came to be known, consisted of Death Eaters, like Malfoy, who were deemed too young to atone for their crimes, and family members and close friends of convicted Death Eaters, like Blaise and Patricia. Hermione was lucky when it came to her parolees. She had been assigned Patricia Goyle, and Marjorie Flint – the twin sister of Marcus Flint. Both women had gone to Beauxbatons during the war, and had little to contact with their deranged fathers or brothers. They were, however, both high priority cases because unlike Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Marcus Flint had both maimed, tortured, raped, and murdered muggleborn witches in Voldemort's name quite publicly, and could not be pardoned. Hermione rather liked both women, and her weekly check ins came to be more like social calls than MLE sanctioned business. Some people, like Anthony, were saddled with two former Death Eaters who were usually just rude, or with close friends such as Blaise and Malfoy, who went out of their way to cause trouble for Anthony out of sheer boredom.

Rounding the corner to Patricia's apartment building, Hermione slipped her heels back on, and sent her patronus to the third floor for Patricia to let her in to the building. Hearing the telltale click of the door, she headed up the stairs, still a little unsteadily from her lunch date. Coming upon the second story landing, Hermione saw Patricia running back and forth between her own apartment and the one across the hall.

"Hi Hermione!" Patricia panted, not stopping to greet her, "Sorry about this – slight pixie problem!" Just as Patricia shut the door to her own apartment, a pixie came hurdling right towards Hermione's head.

Thinking quickly, even through her slight alcohol haze, Hermione whipped out her wand and cast and _immobolis_ charm. This pixie froze midair, but Hermione had overcompensated in pulling her wand out and began to lose her balance. The combination of her high pumps and unstable reaction time found her falling, quite ungracefully, down the stair and was awake long enough to hear Patricia scream "Oh Gods!" from the third floor before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Well now, there she is." Hermione awoke to the face of a smiling Mediwitch, in what she assumed could only be the emergency care ward at St. Mungo's. "Alright, deary" the matronly woman, who reminded Hermione strongly of Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll just step out so you can put these robes on while I fetch the – ah Healer Malfoy! I was just stepping out to fetch you, and so Ms. Granger could change."<p>

At his name, Hermione froze, suddenly filled with dread. _Maybe he has a cousin._ But it was his next comment which made Hermione absolutely sure she was dealing with the ferret.

"That will be quite unnecessary, Viola, as this is not the first time I've seen Ms. Granger naked. Nor, if I have my way, will it be the last."

The last thing Hermione registered was his smirking face before the world went black once more.

**(a/n): ….review! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**(a/n): Hello my dears! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update - school has been crazy along with work stuff and home stuff and blah blah blah. That said, here's chapter 4! It's a little on the short side, I had a hard time with this chapter as I didn't really know how I wanted to say the things I said. ALSO: I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, please PM me or contact me on tumblr (the url is on my author page). If anyone is curious, I had The Girl by City in Color in mind when I wrote this chapter. Without any further ado, here's the new chapter! review and let me know what you think : ) xx - Meg**_

_They slammed into the wall behind her as their lips and hands attacked the other a passion unmatched._

_Her name was like a mantra on his lips as he ran his callused hands over her curves. They didn't get many moments like this, stolen away when he was with the Order and not spying, away from prying eyes and ears._

_She pushed his platinum locks back from his forehead so she could stare into his curious grey eyes. She could not get enough of this man._

_All at once she was filled up to the hilt with him, instantly wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her like a man possessed, staring into her chocolate brown eyes the entire time._

_As the came down from their shared bliss he planted a kiss on her collarbone._

"_I missed you." he murmured behind another kiss. "I love -"_

**MRROWW!**

Hermione shot up in bed and frantically looked around to make sure that she was, in fact at home, and not at Grimmauld Place. She hugged Crookshanks close to her body. She loved that cat. He didn't know it, but he had just saved her from days of heartbreak, ice cream, and bad muggle romantic comedies surrounding a certain blonde Healer that she had an appointment with this morning.

After her _slight_ tumble down the stairs, he had ordered her to be pulled out of work for two weeks (two WEEKS!) in order to rest and heal. And while this hiatus had given her much more time to spend with Ron, his portkey had activated yesterday after only three days home and she was going out of her mind with boredom. She had already finished her "to read" list and cleaned her entire flat. If she was being honest with herself, she would also say that she was driving Ginny crazy as well.

It was Ginny's refusal to come anywhere near the flat while Hermione was "insano-cleaning" that finally made Hermione agree to call Dr. McFerret. As loathe as she was to admit it, Draco Malfoy stood in between Hermione and her job, and in order for him to sign her early release paperwork, she had to play nice.

With that thought in mind, Hermione dug through her closet until she found one of her long forgotten, but favorite sundresses. It was light blue and hit just past her knees. It had a halter neck and big black buttons on the bodice. She slipped it over her head and twirled around in front of her mirror, for old times' sake.

* * *

><p>"<em>Granger what are you…what is THAT?" Draco said as he walked into their bedroom holding battle schematics.<em>

_Hermione stopped twirling and blushed slightly. "I saw it today and couldn't resist. It's not like I'll ever get to wear it with…everything, but I like it." She was embarrassed and hit her hands behind her so that he wouldn't see their shaking._

"_You look…wow, Hermione." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."_

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Blaise said with a grin as he leaned in Hermione's doorway.<p>

"ARGH! Blaise! You could have bloody well knocked, you know!" Hermione said, steadying her nerves. She had jumped about a foot in the air when he had spoken, pulling her from her memory.

"Well I said hello about three times before I got to your room, lady." Blaise said through a smirk. He knew exactly what the dress signified to both her and Draco, and wondered if Hermione had thought her actions all the way through. "Now, did you still want me to come with you to Drake's office or are you all set to go out on your own, wearing _that."_

Hermione ignored Blaise's waggling eyebrows and said, "No, I'd still like you to come with me, thank you. And why should I care about a dress? It's not as if he had any regard for the actual ceremony. And besides, I like it." She said with a grin, her confidence boosting through her defiance.

"All I'm saying is he's not going to be very receptive to whatever you have to say while you're wearing that thing." Blaise shook his head and held out his arm for Hermione to side-along.

"When has that man EVER had any regard for what I have to say?" Hermione laughed as they landed in front of a relatively non-descript office building.

Blaise chuckled as Hermione pointed a finger at him, "You only laugh because it's true!"

Blaise took Hermione's arm in his as they walked through the doors of Draco's office, and his secretary waved them through to the back, being familiar with Blaise from years of friendship, and Hermione from the several howlers she'd sent during the week.

With two knocks on the frame, Blaise pushed to door open and lead Hermione inside.

"Hello Granger, just have a seat." Draco said with his back turned towards to pair, seemingly reading a patient file. Blaise cleared his throat as he sat down, unable to resist the fireworks that were about to spew from his best friend's head. As he turned around, Draco said "Now, would you care to explain to me why my assistant actually cried from your last howler or would you like me to gue- IS THAT YOUR BLOODY WEDDING DRESS?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n): Hi! I'm so, so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Especially since I promised a more regular schedule. I'm seriously embarrassed by how long it's taken, but the only excuse that I have is that life just sort of jumped in and wouldn't let go for awhile. But, here is chapter 5. Some of you, long awaited chapter 5, others not so much. I want you all to know how much I appreciate you reading this story, as well as your feed back. A few things before we get on with the chapter: 1. As you have probably figured out, I've kind of dropped the acropolis thing. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, and the plot bunny has sort of…died. I'm probably going to go back and edit that part out, but not just yet. 2. I know that many of you will see Ron as OOC in this story, and specifically this chapter. The thing is, it's my story (lol) and I REALLY hate Dramione stories where Ron is this raging asshole. I want him to love Hermione enough to want her to be happy, whether it's with him or with another (HINT HINT) and for the trio to always be as close as they were when they were eleven, to an extent. And also for Draco to be the one who really "broke" Hermione. He's always the one that fixes her, but for my purposes, he needs to do both. 3. Part of this is in Draco's perspective. If you guys like it, I'll do more of it. If not, I won't! So, now that I've gotten that out of the way…here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I listened to Lovesick by Nevershoutnever while writing this chapter. ALSO: I'm still looking for a beta! - xo Meg**

* * *

><p><em> It was a simple ceremony, especially by Draco's standards, and definitely unconventional. But then again, so were they. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but at just eighteen years old he knew that he'd never find anyone better than her. She was his world, and she was perfect.<em>

_Draco took a deep breath and turned to nod to the Weasel. Never in a million years would Draco Malfoy have thought that Ronald Weasely would be standing up in his wedding as his best man, but he was. Draco had also never thought that he'd be marrying Hermione Granger, and her ex-flame had been their greatest supporter._

_All it took was a sharp gasp from Ron and a warm chuckle from Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was overseeing the ceremony as interim Minister of Magic, for Draco to know that she was here. He turned to face the back door of Grimmauld Place and could barely breathe. There, being escorted by Potter was Hermione in the simple blue dress she had purchased just three days ago, with a daisy in her hair, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her._

_As Hermione approached their makeshift altar, he swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to croak out a "Hi." to which she beamed at him in response. When Potter finally (Gods that man was slow) sat down, Kingsley cleared his throat and began._

"_Right, so let's jump right into this, shall we?" he chuckled as Hermione flushed and Draco rolled his eyes. "Never before have I seen two people as fiercely compassionate and loyal to one another. So much so that words cannot do them justice, and having all seen it first hand, you know that what I say is true. Let me just say this to the girl who I have known since she was a very little girl, you have done well, my dear. You could not have picked a better partner for your life. He has surprised us all with his tenacity for good and his brain that rivals only yours. Now, let us listen to these two make their promise to each other, and then we can get on with that Molly Weasely feast!" with a wink, he gestured to Draco and took a step back._

"_Granger, there's so many things that I want to say to you, and just don't have the words, so let me just say this: I will love you. I will love you until we have long since breathed our last breaths and our grandchildren have grandchildren. That's all that I can promise you, love, because I'm pretty sure after this, I'll be disinherited." Hermione was the first to laugh at his cheeky comment, and her eyes were still full of mirth as she began her vows._

"_I said it when you proposed three days ago and I'll say it again, it's you and me. Always. I don't need a piece of parchment or a ring to tell me what I already know, and that's as long as it's you and me - we'll be alright. Even if you do get disinherited." with a wink she nodded to Kingsley who handed them each their wedding bands, plain and silver, but perfect._

"_By the power vested in me as the Minister of Magic, I pronounce you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, and you, Hermione Jean Granger, husband and wife. You may kiss -"_

Draco was startled out of his reverie by two sharp raps on his door frame, and a throat clear so dramatic it could have only come from Blaise. Bloody Italians. With his back still to the door so he could compose himself, he said, " Hello Granger, just have a seat." _Turn around you prat, you can't have this conversation with the wall._ His subconscious scolded him, sounding suspiciously like a bushy-haired third year he'd once known, but still he did just that. Turning around he said, "Now, would you care to explain why my assistant actually cried from your last howler or would you like me to gue-" as Draco had finally set his eyes on Hermione, he took in her appearance and saw red.

"IS THAT YOUR BLOODY WEDDING DRESS?"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the seat opposite Draco's desk with a smug grin on her face as she watched the slimy git try to process what exactly was going on. It gave her a boost of confidence to know that even after five years, she could still make his eyes bulge out of his head in anger. <em>Show up at my house and insult my hair now, asshole!<em> she thought to herself as she mentally high-fived her subconscious.

"We're not here to talk about my wardrobe, Healer Malfoy." she said as he visibly flinched at her detached, professional tone. "We're here so you can sign my release papers in order for me to return to work. As you can see I'm perfectly fine and - "

Draco, seemingly regaining his bearings, held up a hand to silence her. "I know exactly why you're here, _Miss Granger_" he emphasized her formal tone before continuing, "and I will do no such thing. I told you two weeks rest for your injury. It's been four bloody days!"

Hermione huffed, saying "Well can't you just examine me? You'll see that I'm perfectly fine. This really is a nuisance. If you'd just take a look, then you'd finally be rid of me, just like you always wanted!" She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that!

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd known this wasn't going to be easy when he'd seen her at Mungo's but…_god damn_ was she still beautifu…bitter. He'd meant bitter. "Look, Hermione. You're not ready to go back. You're not, whether you like it or not. Just take the damn break and go back next week. Everyone needs a vacation." he tried to reason with her.

"You do not get to decide what I am or am not 'ready' for Draco Abraxas Malfoy! You don't even know me anymore! I'm not the same girl you knew and will certainly not listen to patronize me any longer!" she yelled, _loudly, _as her fingertips started to spark. "Oh fucking hell!" she muttered as she sat on her hand and proceeded to mumble under breath. Draco was certain that he heard something sounding an awful lot like "ferret" pass her lips. For the second time that morning, he saw red courtesy of Hermione Jean Granger.

"Well fuck me if nothing's changed, Granger! You always think that you know fucking better than everyone else but please allow me to clue you in! I'M THE BLOODY HEALER! You are not!" he roared, "And no wife of mine is going back to work with a damn head injury where she is likely to pass out cold or hemorrhage at any second!" Draco was seething at the end of his tirade, and only the look of pure shock on Blaise's face made him realize his mistake a second too late.

"No wife of yours?" Hermione shrieked "Yes, Malfoy, do tell us. How is Astoria doing?"

With a resounding CRACK, Hermione apparated out of Draco's office leaving a whirlwind of paperwork and two speechless former Slytherins.


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n): Hellooo : ). Bet you didn't think you'd be hearing from me so soon did you? I've written out up through chapter 8, so those at least should be able to be posted with some sort of regularity, for now. I gotta say, I am so, so grateful and humbled by every single kind word that many of you have said to me in reviews or PM's. And also for the ideas! I love it all, and you are all absolutely incredible. I never in my life thought that in 48 hours, almost 400 people would read my story. I'm still surprised that even one person reads it. That said, PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way that I know that I'm doing something right, and if I'm screwing something up and you think I can do it better - let me know! Thank you all again. xo - Meg**

* * *

><p>"I dunno mate, I haven't seen her like this since he left. She hasn't spoken a single word to me since she apparated in this afternoon. She ran right to Pansy and they haven't come out of our bedroom in almost 6 hours." Harry Potter sat quietly in his study with his head stuck in an emerald flame as he waited for the Floo Call delay to get all of what he'd said to Brazil, and more importantly, to Ron. Harry had known about Hermione's appointment with Malfoy earlier that morning, and had expected a visit at some point from his best friend. He'd expected a spitting mad and irrational Hermione Granger ready to hex Malfoy back into a ferret, and was therefore unprepared when an inconsolable one appeared into his kitchen with a surge of magic so strong that his pots and pans rattled. He had to remember to talk to her about mood stabilizers. Maybe he could get Pansy to do it…<p>

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron said as he ran a hand over his features. "She didn't speak for almost two weeks when that happened. Or eat! I'm coming home, mate."

Harry just shook his head at his friend. "You know that if you come home, she'll hex you for making an '_unnecessary fuss over absolutely nothing substantial.' _" he said the last part in his best Hermione impression. He needed to keep his own concern for Hermione out of his voice so that Ron wouldn't uproot his life to save her from herself. She'd go to him when she was ready to. She always did.

Having the desired effect, Harry's statement made Ron chuckle. "Well, when you talk to her, tell her if she needs to get away, I've a four day break coming up, and Brazil is beautiful this time of year." With a nod in farewell, Harry ended the Floo Call. Deciding on a cup of tea, he stood and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As he dug in the pantry for the box that Pansy kept their tea in, Harry pondered what his life would be like if Draco and Hermione had never gotten together. He'd never have married Pansy, that's for sure. Draco and Hermione had paved the way for breaking expectations and unconventional relationships, and he was glad for it. On a larger scale though, Harry was unsure if the war would have been won in favor of the Light had it not been for Draco and Hermione. They made a fierce team with intelligence unmatched, and worked very well together when they weren't screaming the house down at each other. Harry snorted at the memory of Draco and Hermione's first meeting after the "official" start to the war.<p>

_Harry led a very tired, hungry, and all around worse for wear Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson through a plain muggle neighborhood. _

"_Are you sure about this Potter? I mean, not one of them have any reason not to hex me into oblivion. Merlin, especially Granger."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. While he'd known about Draco's involvement as a spy for the Light since the beginning of 6__th__ year, it didn't mean that he had to like the wanker._

"_Malfoy, for the __hundredth__ time, they all know of your loyalty and have agreed to let you come to headquarters. Even Hermione. You wouldn't be here if she hadn't."_

_Upon reaching their destination, Harry muttered a spell under his breath to lower the wards, and the trio walked up the front drive of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Before Harry could even properly grasp the handle, the door was flung open by the source of Draco's (and if Harry was honest with himself, his own) anxiety, a one Hermione Granger who looked ready to kill._

_With a huff, Hermione marched right up to Harry and slapped him soundly across his face. He felt, more than saw, sparks erupt from her fingertips as she made contact with his cheek. "That," she enunciated each word with it's own punctuation mark, "Harry James Potter, is for keeping this secret from me for almost two bloody years! Do you know how much research I did on that fucking cabinet?" She flushed when she heard Draco chuckle, and one look at Harry's sheepish grin and she knew she couldn't stay angry with him for long. "And you two!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the former Slytherins, "You look absolutely starved to death. In you go, and right to the kitchen with you. Molly's made a stew."_

_With a chuckle at how her bossiness would never know any bounds, Harry held the door open for Draco and Pansy as Hermione spun on her heel and went back upstairs to her meeting with Lupin and Ron. "I suppose I did deserve some of that." Harry mused as he shut the door behind Pansy._

_With a deep breath, Pansy stood on her tip-toes and kissed Harry's cheek, when a hand print was already beginning to appear. "If that's the worse you ever do to her, you'll be alright Potter." she said as she flipped her hair and rounded the corner, ever the pureblood princess._

* * *

><p>The sound of the tea kettle roused Harry from his memory and he looked up to see his wife leaning on the doorframe, watching him.<p>

"For a man who defeated the darkest wizard of our time, that's an awfully conflicted look you've got there, Potter." Pansy pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist from behind. "What's on your mind love?"

"Just remembering." Harry said with a shrug. "How is she?"

"Broken." Pansy said honestly. "He called her his wife." Knowing that Pansy was not going to stop for his shock to set in, he nodded and gestured for her to continue. "And that's not all. Did you happen to see what she was wearing when she came in?" Harry shook his head. "Her wedding dress."

"She didn't." Harry stared at his wife, wide eyed. "She hasn't touched that thing in years, what was she thinking!"

"She did. Apparently, that's what set him off. Not that I blame her. If you ever left me after 6 months of marriage, I'd make you remember every time I saw you, too."

Before Harry could comment, a voice from the doorway startled the Potters. "That's the problem though, isn't it?" Hermione said hoarsely. "The remembering." She crossed the kitchen and carefully poured herself a mug of tea before sitting opposite Harry and Pansy at the kitchen table. "I want to apologize for barging in here the way that I did today. I'm terribly embarrassed." Hermione buried her face in her arms so she didn't see her friends shake their heads at her. They'd both done the same to her hundreds of times. They owed her. "How's Ron, Harry?"

Harry thought about denying his Floo Call to his other best friend, but he knew that Hermione knew him well enough to know that that was the first thing he'd done when she'd shown up in a crisis. "He wants you to go to Brazil. Says he has a four day weekend."

Hermione lifted her head and contemplated the offer. She knew she couldn't go back to work thanks to Fuckface the Ferret (another Ginny Weasley gem) and she would love to spend some one on one time with Ron. She had decided after she had cried all of her tears out onto Pansy's lap that it was truly time to move on with her life, and step outside the box of safety that dating men like Anthony Goldstein provided her. Pansy had even suggested asking Ron to see if they could try again a few years earlier than planned, just to see how things panned out and if the could be happy together. She knew she wasn't ready for any kind of romance, but it'd be good to get away all in the same.

"Maybe I'll do that." Hermione mused, more to herself than to Harry. And throwing a wink to Pansy, she joked "Maybe I'll give your suggestion a try, too!"

As the women laughed openly, Harry stepped into his study to Floo Ron to let him know that Hermione was coming. Hearing Pansy and Hermione joking in the kitchen as he ended the call warmed his heart. It was good to hear Hermione laughing. There was a time when a run in with Malfoy would have left her catatonic for days, and now she seemed to be recovering without the heartbreak. Harry threw another handful of Floo power into the fireplace to call Kingsley in order to have a rush portkey made for Hermione's trip. Sometimes, it still paid to be the chosen one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovies! I am so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Those of you who follow me on tumblr know that my life kind of exploded for awhile. I got engaged, and then I lost my job so it's been crazy all around. On top of all of that, I kind of lost my muse for a little bit and wrote and re-wrote this chapter, and then swapped it out with other ones to try to make it fit later in the story. From what I've gathered, you all liked Draco's perception on things and I am going to HOPEFULLY explain a bit about Astoria here as well. Without any further ramblings…here's chapter 7 : )**

As the papers settled around Draco's office, he shot a horrified look at his best friend of 23 years. Blaise, in response gave Draco a look of chagrined pity. Without saying a word, Blaise rose from his seat and went out to tell Draco's receptionist to cancel all of his appointments for the rest of the day, and to take a paid day off for herself as well, for Draco had just been informed of a personal emergency.

At the click of the office door, Draco leapt into action, and with a roar of frustration, he flipped his desk and all its contents and went to work at flinging files around the room. Halfway through his temper tantrum, Blaise came back into the office and calmly sat back in his seat until Draco was finished. He knew the outburst was completely juvenile, but it was the only way that Draco knew how to deal with his feelings regarding Hermione. It always had been, even at Hogwarts Draco had been unable to articulate exactly what about 'Mudblood Granger' that he loathed so much and would only growl in frustration whenever her name was mentioned.

Draco slumped to the ground as his files and paperwork fluttered to the floor around him and sighed dejectedly. "Mate…bloody hell, what did I just do?"

"You reminded yourself of why you still love her, mate." Blaise's voice was so low it was almost a whisper. He'd always suspected that Draco still harbored feelings for the witch, but had never voiced his opinions. For all of the drama that went along with their pairing, Draco seemed content being married to Astoria, and Blaise thought that if nothing else, his friend should have a little peace in his life after their tumultuous childhood.

Draco looked at his friend with red-rimmed eyes and nodded. Standing and brushing himself off, he said "I've got to find her."

* * *

><p>"Look, Harry, it doesn't matter if she and Ron get back together or not. What matters is that he will make her feel better about the whole situation, and keep her from Avada-ing Draco when she gets back. They're still friends, and she knows that. Ron will help her relax, that's all…and if she gets laid in the process, who's to say that it's a bad thing?" Pansy was sitting in her living room trying to calm a pacing Harry down after telling him of her plan to hopefully get Ron and Hermione's romance rekindled.<p>

"It's not that I don't want them together, Pans! That'd be brilliant! It's just that Ron loves her so much, always has really, and I just don't think Hermione feels as strongly for him as she wants to. She loves him, sure, but how much?"

Draco paled as he prepared to knock on the Potter's front door. Hermione was going to get back together with Weasley, he really was going to lose her. Not that she was really his to lose, anymore.

"I think she loves him more than you think she does, Potter." Pansy said as she opened the door into their home. "Draco Malfoy! What are you doing here?" If Pansy seemed surprised at his appearance, it paled in comparison to Harry's reaction, which was to laugh until his face turned purple.

"Malfoy, you really have gone 'round the bend, haven't you? First you call Hermione your WIFE after what you did to her, and then, THEN you show up HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER! You must have a death wish!" Harry stopped laughing at the mention of Hermione's name and had progressed into full on yelling by the time he had finished. He could not fathom why, of all places, Malfoy had come to his home, friends with his wife or not. Harry and Draco had no love lost between them, and after everything happened with Hermione, Harry had washed his hands of the man completely.

"Pans…" Draco began, looking to his long time friend for help.

"Oh no, mister. You did this yourself. Draco, she's devastated! Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

"Where is she Pansy?" Draco remained calm, knowing that to yell at Pansy Potter would only put him on the receiving end of a Sectumsempra from her husband, and once was enough for that, thank you very much.

"Five years you've left her alone no problem! And then you come barging back into her life and then say what you said to her! She was here for HOURS Draco. You know how strongly she reacts to you. You KNOW she still loves you, and what? You just couldn't resist tormenting her?"

"That's not it, Pansy, you know I…" Draco began again, only to be cut off. Again.

"I sent her to Brazil. Maybe Ron will be the man you never could be and finally make her happy. Not just marry her and then pull the rug out from under her feet for that two bit whore, Greengrass. And another thing…" Pansy continued, barely pausing for breath.

"OI! WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO GET MY WIFE BACK NOW WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND HER?!" Draco was red-faced and panting after his outburst, and both Potters stood staring at him, slack-jawed.

"Brazil, to see Ron. What do you mean, get your wife back? You have a wife. Her name is Astoria." Pansy said, treading carefully. Draco rarely yelled, and never at her.

"Astoria and I haven't been together for over a year. She's living with her sister in Paris. We were never officially married. Our betrothal contract became void after I was bonded to Hermione." Draco explained, hanging his head. "When my father died, I was granted the rights that come with being the Malfoy heir, and was privy to information, more importantly, contracts that I wasn't before, when he was alive. Apparently, Lucius wanted to assure that we kept the Greengrass dowry, and went through all the motions to make sure I followed suit."

"Malfoy, rewind and explain. And for Merlin's sake, let me get some Firewhiskey into my system so I don't kill you." Harry shook his head as Draco sat down with Pansy in the sitting room.

* * *

><p>"So basically what you're saying is, when Lucius found out about your marriage, he told you it was invalid because of your binding betrothal contract with Astoria's family?" Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and Draco nodded.<p>

"And in actuality, your betrothal was voided when you and Hermione bound yourselves to one another, because the magic cancelled the contract out?" Another nod.

"And so technically, you and Astoria were never married?" An eye roll, and a nod.

"And that because you left a note for Hermione saying that your marriage was invalid, but never technically divorced her…" Harry shook his head as Pansy finished the statement for both men.

"Harry, what he's saying is that Draco and Hermione are still married."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. REVIEW! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello loves! I am completely overwhelmed and grateful for all of my readers, people who have alerted, and people who have favorited. You guys are absolutely amazing. That said, please, please review. I could care less about the review count, but I love getting your feedback! It helps me be a better author, and it keeps me motivated! As a holiday treat, sometime this month, I've decided that I'm going to revamp and repost the first few chapters of this so that they make a little bit more sense and flow with the story a little bit better. That said, I loved this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. I promise that there will be more Draco/Hermione action coming soon, and that they will be endgame. We just have to get there. Enjoy (and then review!) : ) xx Meg**

"…still married." Blaise told his girlfriend as she paced in front of him. "Gin, I had no idea. None! I thought everything about their marriage was over. Lucius didn't fuck around with contracts. Apparently as soon as Draco found out, he told Astoria, who completely freaked, and she took off to stay with Daphne and Teddy in France. That was a year ago."

Ginny's eyes were as round as saucers as she processed the information as it came. "How could we not know? Hell, how could _he_ not know?! He had to have been able to feel her magic. They were bonded!"

Blaise nodded along with the red-head's theory. "But he and Astoria weren't when they got…whatever the hell they were. He never saw Granger again so he says he never felt her. At all."

"Blaise…she can't know. It'll kill her. I've got to call Pansy."

* * *

><p>The world spun and then settled around Hermione. Godric, she hated traveling by portkey. Gathering her bearings, she stuck her portkey (a lightening bolt key chain, courtesy of Harry's warped sense of humor) into her pocket and headed into the atrium of Brazil's Ministry. Looking around for the familiar flash of red hair that always accompanied a Weasley, she was quickly disappointed to realize that she was searching in vain. Ron wasn't here. <em>Could he have forgotten? How embarrassing. <em>Just as Hermione had resigned herself to finding a cab and somehow finding her way to Ron's flat, a commotion at security gave her pause.

There, dashing through security was the entire Chudley Cannons Quiddich team, all skidding to a halt directly in front of her. One of the players, still soaking wet from practice, looked strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't for the life of her place him. She scanned the sweaty, but grinning faces and _still _didn't see Ron.

"Er…hello…gentlemen…" she began diplomatically.

"We solemnly swear that he didn't forget." the entire team said as one, with their hands over their hearts, grinning like school boys.

The player that looked familiar to Hermione stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Hullo, Hermione, I'm not sure if ye remember me, I'm…"

"Oliver Wood!" She exclaimed, instantly recognizing his voice. "How are you?!"

Laughing, Oliver continued with a wink, "I'm well, lass. You look good, prettier than ever." At this last comment, another player cleared his throat and elbowed Oliver. "Right, right. Well, Weasley sent us lot to fetch ye so that he could clean up after practice, as to not offend ye with his filth. Said something about having more feelings than a fork…or something."

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter. Thank Merlin for Ronald Weasley. He always knew exactly what she needed. Linking her arm with Oliver's she said, "Alright, gentlemen, lead the way!"

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley flew through his flat at break neck speed, completely starkers. It wasn't that he had <em>forgotten<em> that Hermione was coming today. He had simply just thought that he had more time than he actually did. Spelling thing to their rightful place as quickly as he could, he thanked Merlin, Morgana, and all of the Founders for his Quiddich training, which meant that he wouldn't get winded from all of the running around that he was doing. Just as he was finishing up making his bed, for Hermione would be staying there as well, if all went according to plan, his Floo chimed.

"Weasley!" a voice barked at the other end, followed quickly by embarrassed laughter. "Mate, if you think showing her your freckly arse is going to make her jump right into bed with you, you might want to reconsider."

Rolling his eyes, Ron turned to greet the glowing head of Draco Malfoy popping through his fireplace. "Look, Malfoy, it doesn't matter what _you_ think she's going to like. We all know that she goes for the exact opposite of that these days."

Ron's words held no malice, but they still stung Draco's pride, because they were true. "Look mate, I just want to talk to her. I mucked things up royally this time and…"

"I already know what you did to her, mate." Ron said, finally finishing dressing. The amount of time that man spent naked was truly horrifying, in Draco's modest opinion.

"Well you also know that I never meant to hurt her." Draco snapped.

"I do, but you also know that I'm not going to let you talk to her. When she's ready, she'll talk to you. Thing is, she's still not ready. Not after five days, or even five years. And you couldn't leave well enough alone." Ron was torn. Hermione was his oldest friend, and if he was honest, the girl of his dreams. But Draco had also come to mean a great deal to the red-head, and he wasn't just about to tell him to bugger off. "Look, I'll Floo you when she leaves, yeah? I'll let you know how things went here and then you'll know if she's ready to talk to you."

Draco didn't respond. The fact that he and Hermione were technically still married was right at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't miss the hopeful look in Ron's eyes whenever he mentioned Hermione. Without saying goodbye to his longtime friend, he shut off his Floo and began to pace.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't laughed so hard in years. By the time the Cannons delivered her to Ron's front walk, she was completely bent over and red faced from almost forty minutes of laughing. They'd opted to walk from the Ministry to Ron's so that the team could show her the sights of Wizarding Brazil, but in actuality they'd all taken ridiculous chances to try to "woo her away" from Ron. It was incredibly endearing, and absolutely hilarious. She loved them all for it.<p>

With a ridiculous flourish, Oliver grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it, ringing Ron's door bell as the team Aparated away.

For some unknown reason, Hermione was suddenly nervous. Which was ridiculous, because this was _Ron. _Her best friend in the world, there was no reason for her to be nervous except for the fact that this visit was different and new and just…better. She made her decision as he opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione flung herself into Ron's waiting arms and slammed her lips into his.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't love this chapter, but I needed a connection between the last one and this one. It's short, but to the point. Not much else to say about this chapter…just review like always! xx Meg**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to JKR and the WB franchise. (I also obviously always forget this, so this applies to all other chapters as well.)

Ronald Weasley was a man with a problem.

He was currently holding up the girl of his dreams as she snogged him senseless. And all he could think about was Draco Sodding Malfoy.

"Mmf…Malfoy…'Mione…Malfoy" Ron muffled out as her lips still continued their attack on his.

At the sound of her married name, Hermione went rigid and slowly slid her feet down to the ground. "Ronald, you have three seconds to amend what you just called me. Keep in mind that Ginny taught me the Bat Bogey."

Wincing, Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Hermione through his lashes. Gods, he adored her. "Well…I…you see what had happened was…" Ron stuttered, and took a deep breath and started again. "I talked to him, Hermione. Just before you came."

"You _what_?" Hermione hissed, he eyes automatically becoming slits and her hand slipping down to where he knew her wand was holstered around her thigh.

Looking her dead in the face, Ron bolstered all of his supposed Gryffindor courage. _How in the hell does Harry do this?_ Ron thought to him self and took a deep breath. "Talked to him, Hermione. Spoke via floo and saw his rodent-y features. He misses you."

"Misses me?" Hermione hissed again. She couldn't believe the sheer audacity of Ronald Weasley. How _dare_ he bring up Malfoy. And to say that the arse actually misses her! Ha! "Well maybe he should have thought of that before he left me high and dry, Ronald."

"Look, you can be as mad at me as you want to, 'Mione, but he misses you. His whole face goes soft when he says your name, it's actually pretty amusing."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Hermione annunciated each word with a poke of her wand in Ron's throat. Nobody called her that. Not anymore. She loathed that nickname.

There is a remarkable thing about every member of the Weasley family. They were all extremely intelligent, and they all had a limit. Ron, as one could imagine, had the worst temper. At the last poke of her wand at his throat, he snapped, and began to laugh in her face.

"Oh come _off_ it 'MIONE! I've known you for fifteen years and I am the one who GAVE you that nickname. Don't you dare tell me that I can or cannot call my BEST FRIEND for over fifteen years a nickname that I gave her all because your ex-husband who also happened to become one of MY best friends in the time that you were ill-advisedly attached to the bastard called you that for the SIX MONTHS that you were married!" Ron ended his tirade and knew that he was in trouble.

Hermione's mouth was hanging open by the time that Ron was finished, and when he raised his eyes to meet hers, she was to his horror, in tears.

"Go to hell, Weasley." she muttered as she stomped into his bedroom and locked and warded the door.

_Well that went well._ Ron thought to himself. _Malfoy had better appreciate that. I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again._

* * *

><p>Draco vaulted another of his mother's crystal vases into the air and <em>i<em>_ncendi_o'd it as it reached it's zenith. He tugged at his normally sleek hair and muttered under his breath.

What in the _hell_ was happening to him?! He hadn't gone after his mother's finery since after he and Astoria had gotten married. There was no way around it, he missed Hermione. Desperately.

_I've got to get her back. I need her. _

"I need her." Draco finally voiced the words aloud that had been screaming around in his head for the last five years. In order to get her back, Draco had to do the one thing that he absolutely did not want to do ever in the future or history of the universe.

Draco Malfoy had to ask Ginerva Weasley for help.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Peeks out from behind computer screen) I'm so sorry, you guys. I know I suck. So much. I don't even have a decent excuse as to why it's been so long. It unfortunately just has. I swear to make a more concerted effort to update if not more consistently at least more quickly. I have the rest of the story mapped out, it just needs to be tweaked. I've also decided that I'm not going to go back and fix the beginning chapters until the story is finished. I feel badly for those new to the story who have gotten caught up in the confusion, but it's more important to me to finish the story first. Please, please review. I know that I ask this of you every week, and that many of you may be shy but I honestly would love to know what you think. It keeps me motivated to crank out chapters and it sticks a big ol' stupid smile on my face. Now on to the chapter. Better late than never, right? xo Meg**

_Ron Weasley would be lying to himself if he thought that what he was doing wasn't 100% creepy, and that he wasn't jealous as hell. Ron shrugged his shoulders though, and decided that he would contemplate his life's actions at another, less precarious time. He currently had his ear pressed up against the locked and warded library door at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place listening to two people, who he was under the assumption loathed one another, moan one another's name as the giant desk in the corner was scratching its way through the hardwood under their ministrations. It wasn't that Ron wasn't a catch. He was the best strategist currently working for the Order of the Pheonix and a right stud, if-he-did-say-so-himself-thank-you-very-much. It also wasn't that he was ever lonely at night. There was always one female (and after seven too many Firewhiskey's a very intoxicated Seamus) who wandered into his room looking for him, company, or just an escape from the horror that had eventually become their lives in result of the war. It was the __**feelings**__ behind the rutting around that he missed. A quick shag in the dark, working under the best of circumstances, only scratched half of the itch. He missed the all-consuming feeling of pressing yourself against __**that**__ person and feeling them mold against you as you both found euphoria. He hadn't felt it in ages not since…well, he wouldn't mention __**her.**__ It hurt too much to remember that she'd left him for someone older and more "seasoned" as she'd said at the time._

_Too wrapped up in his own mind, Ron didn't hear the giggling coming from behind him as he pressed his ear into the door, and jumped when he heard his best friend's voice right next to his ear. "Holy cricket they're loud! But…educational, aren't they Ronald?" _

_Ron whipped around to stare directly into the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger who's face was the shade of his hair from laughing so hard. "'Mione! I swear I've only been here for a minute!"_

"_Oh come off it Weasley, we've been standing here for at least fifteen." Ron only then registered that Hermione's husband was standing directly behind her wearing an almost identical smirk to his wife. _

"_Well you could at least just let me make my excuses and scamper off…" Ron began with a sheepish grin._

"_We wouldn't dream of it, Ronald." Hermione said with a wink as she moved past her best friend. "Besides, Pansy's a screamer."_

* * *

><p>"No." Hermoine's head was stuck in the Floo in Ron's bedroom as she shook her curls furiously back from her eyes.<p>

"Hermione, this is getting out of hand." Pansy tried to reason with her. "You can't honestly stay mad at all of us at once. You'd have no one to bitch to."

"And besides," Ginny cut in "you're going to need all of us after you hear what he has to say."

"I don't bloody well need ANY of you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Especially not people, who I thought were my friends, are trying to force me to reconcile with the man who OBLITERATED my heart. Unless you're all going to Obliviate me after I'm not interested."

"You could at least let Ron back into his own bedroom, Granger." Pansy drawled, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Hermione snorted. She'd realized that she was being utterly ridiculous when it came to barring Ronald from his own bedroom for two days now. But she was in no mood to talk to him about that…that…insult that he had called her so she just came and went through his bedroom Floo, letting him believe whatever he pleased regarding her whereabouts.

"Look, Hermione, you know that it's important if we're both here, on a Friday night, in our club clothes, trying to convince you, after FIVE years, to talk to your husband. It's hardly practical for you to shut all of your mates out. And you, Hermione Granger, are nothing if not practical." Ginny said.

Hermione sniffed at her friend. Ginny Weasley was one hell of a friend when she was on your side. She was fiercely loyal and loved a good duel against an arsehole who was spewing malice about her friends. But when she was your opposition, you were going to lose. Ginny had a way of pinpointing every little thing that you were insecure about in your argument and magnifying it. She also had a very particular way of telling someone that they were wrong. She savored it like a delicacy, especially when it came to arguments with Hermione - who was rarely wrong. "Ex." Hermione finally breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose and praying that no tears would fall from her eyes. "He's my ex husband."

"Hermione, he's not your ex husband." Suddenly Harry's face popped up in between her two best girlfriends' in the fire and he ran his hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Don't play games with me Harry Potter. I'm in no mood. And another thing -" Hermione began, hands already on hips.

"Hermione, you're still married." Harry said as calmly as he could as he stepped through the Floo, followed closely by Pansy, Ginny, and Blaise.

Hermione stared at Harry in horror. This had to be the worst practical joke in the history of the world. Or she was dreaming. That had to be it. Dreaming. By the time Hermione realized that they four had unwarded the bedroom door to let Ron in, he was prying her fingers off of her forearm where they held her skin in a vice like grip trying to pinch herself out of this nightmare.

"Come on love, breathe." Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and waiting for what was sure to be a Vesuvius-like eruption from the brunette. Hermione was shaking from head to toe and had gone a shade of pale typically reserved for victims of being Avada'd. She was shaking her head back and forth and moving her lips in what would have been words had she been able to find her voice. Her eyes whipped back and forth, unseeing between all of her friends who had formed a semi-circle around Ron's bed.

Hermione's mind was flying a mile a minute as she not only tried to process this newly acquired information, but also went over everything she knew about marriage, and contracts, and Malfoy Enterprises, who had drafted her divorce…

"I never signed divorce papers." Hermione's mouth had gone unbearably dry.

"What's that?" Blaise was crouching down in front of her now.

"I never signed divorce papers. There never were any. How in Godric's name could I have been so bloody stupid?! I just assumed that he'd had our marriage dissolved in order to marry … but that's not how things are done … there's always a contract … he and I are … marriage contracts are no different than any other dissolvation of partners … married … still a Malfoy … married … I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy." Hermione's words came out a jumbled mess, and he only complete thought had been to dismember he former, or rather, current father in law limb from limb for not drafting an iron clad betrothal contract for his son.

Locking eyes with Blaise, Hermione's expressed became perplexed as she took in Blaise chuckling. "Lucius is already dead, love."

Hermione had already known this to be true, but she didn't need one more thing taken away from her in this moment. "Liver failure beat you to the punch. But at least it saved you the time in Azkaban." Blaise was still chuckling as Hermione's eyes went wide. Before she could make sense of what she was doing, she was howling with laughter, which quickly but assuredly dissolved into sobs as she clung to Ron's chest as he tried to lean as far away from his wailing best friend without seeming insensitive.

"Er…should we…I mean…go?" Harry seemed torn as to what to do in this situation, having never had to tell someone that they were still married to a ferret.

"St-tt-tay." Hermione stuttered out. "I p-plan to get p-piss drunk tonight and it's all your lot's fault. You m-may as well stay and foot the b-bill." Hermione grinned at Harry as she hiccupped through her tears. It was a long standing tradition that whenever one of the trio had to be the bearer of bad news, they bought the first seven, or eight, or seventeen rounds of drinks until the news had been forgotten or processed - whichever came first.

Grinning at his friend, Harry said with a wink, before snatching Hermione's drawn wand and sprinting out the door, "We're celebrating. My best friend is married, and all."

Roaring laughter followed Harry out of the room as he conjured up six glasses and a self-filling bottle of Ogden's finest.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in his study, Draco watched the amber liquid in his glass swirl around the bottom. He hoped he'd done the right thing in enlisting the Scooby gang to help in this endeavor. He needed Hermione back, and he didn't care if it took him the rest of his life. She would be his again, if it killed him. He'd promised her forever and a day, and meant it.<p>

"_Promise you won't leave." Hermione purred as she curled up next to Draco in their bed. "Even if we're not married anymore, just don't … leave me. Like Luna did to Ronald. . She's completely ruined him" She chuckled and snuggled deeper into her husband's side.._

_Moments like this was when Draco loved her the most. She was a highly practical being, but thrived on being surrounded by those she loved, even when they didn't love her the way that she wanted them to. "A pack of wild thestrals couldn't pull me away love. It's you and me, always, you know that." He said as he stroked her hair._

"_Mm..always." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my darlings! I know that I'm a complete jerk for not updating sooner, but my laptop died and I've just figured out how to update from my phone. So hopefully it will be smooth sailing from here as I can now work on this while I'm at work! I hope you like this chapter, I adore Neville and needed him to be a part of this story somehow. And also I know you've been waiting a long time so there's some d/hr communication in this chapter! I'm only anticipating this story to be about five chapters longer so hopefully you all enjoy where I'm taking it! And as always, thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers I adore you all. Please review! xo - Meg**

"Ugh, yes!" Hermione groaned deep in her throat as her body was pushed to its breaking point. Sweat slid down her flushed chest as her counterpart grunted as he readjusted his position in order to continue his all out assault on her more than pliant form. He knew that this was not about power or speed, but about going deep and pulling her completely out of her comfort zone. She needed this, and he was more than willing to do this for her until she was no longer agitated about whatever it was that had her knickers in such a twist. He knew better than to ask her anything before they were done. She'd tell him during the after, while they recuperated, providing that she didn't shove off immediately after, like she sometimes did. He'd say he minded, but Hermione Granger let him push her harder than any other woman in his life, and he'd always had a soft spot for the brown eyed beauty.

"Enough" Hermione panted "Neville enough, I can't take anymore." She groaned as she collapsed onto her yoga mat and stared at the ceiling in Neville's flat as she caught her breath.

"Come on Granger, done so soon?" Neville chuckled as he bumped her shoulder, tossing her a wicked grin and flicking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Um, yes." She hissed as she flopped down on her back. "Unless you wanted to go for a fourth hour?" Grinning as Neville shook his head, Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. "Nev, bikram yoga is **hard."**

Laughing, Neville fell back on his own mat and winked at her. "Which is why we do it, yeah? Hannah thinks we're both completely mental. So when exactly are you planning on telling me the exact reasoning behind you showing up here, smelling like a pub and demanding torture at 6am?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly and collapsed back down. "Bugger. I was hoping you'd forgotten about my unceremonious appearance this morning. I don't suppose you'll take a rain check on this conversation." Seeing Neville's smiling face as he shook his head, Hermione sighed. "Right then, lets make it quick. It seems as though I've a husband I need to contend with today."

Neville sat there quietly, waiting for Hermione to finish and in the silence, her words began to sink in. "Wait...husband? What the bloody hell are you on about woman? Maybe Hannah is right about you being a nutter."

"Not a nutter, sadly. Just a Malfoy." At Neville's wide eyed stare, she decided to throw the poor man a bone. "It seems as though, through all of his scheming my late father in law neglected to draft an iron clad betrothal contract for my unfortunate spouse. And as the aforementioned spouse just up and left me to marry the other Mrs Draco Malfoy he failed to actually divorce the current Mrs Draco Malfoy." She rolled her eyes and gestured dramatically to herself. "I've already had the proper paperwork filed, or at least I think I have. I Floo'd my request into the Ministry late last night and as Harry was the bearer of bad news..."

"He was also the bringer of Ogden's." Neville finished for her, knowing well of the Trio's long standing tradition. "Wow. So you and Draco are still married. That's brilliant." At her outraged stare and gasp, Neville stumbled to finish his thought. "It is, Hermione. Even if you have to see him just to divorce him, you'll get the closure you so desperately need. You've been a right mess since he left, and don't look at me like that Granger you know it's true. You're married to your job and you wanted to marry that wanker Goldstein. I'd rather you and Draco reconcile than see you with that git."

Hermione snorted at her friend and muttered, "You know, I think I liked it better when you were afraid of me, Longbottom."

Throwing a pillow at his friend, Neville said with a smile "Please, like you're scarier than old Voldy."

Gathering her things, Hermione thanked Neville and Floo'd to her flat after reminding him for the third time to give Hannah her love. She needed a shower and a strong drink to deal with what was in store for her that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Draco was just finishing the knot on his tie when he heard his Floo ring. Seeing that it was still relatively early, he accepted the person to come straight through with a flick of his wand as it really couldn't have been anyone other than his mother. 'Or Blaise' he thought to himself as he walked into the entry way of his house fastening his cuff links. Hearing a distinctly annoyed and distinctly feminine cough, Draco finally looked up into the wide eyes of his ex, or rather current, wife.<p>

"Granger, while this isn't a complete delight, what exactly are you doing in my foyer?" Draco drawled. While he wanted her back with every fiber of his being, the witch was too easy to tease.

"It's actually Malfoy, er, Malfoy." Hermione deflated a little as she tripped over what had been intended as a scathing retort.

"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten. I see you've spoken with Weaselette. Am I to presume that those are the divorce papers that I won't be signing?"

Spluttering, and spitting mad, Hermione clenched her teeth and counted to ten. "You would be presuming correctly. Now if we could just step into your study and get this over...what do you mean not signing?" Hermione asked as her hands flew to her hips.

"I meant exactly that, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said, drawing out her married name. "I'm not signing them. I don't want to divorce you."

"Don't want to divorce me?!" Hermione cried incredulously "Draco you LEFT me!" Forgetting where she was Hermione allowed herself not only to use her husband's given name but also to let the tears that she long ago swore to never let him see gather in her eyes.

Seeing her cry made Draco's shoulders sag. The silly bint actually thought that he had left her by choice. "Please don't do that, 'Mione. Don't cry, not over me. I left you that night because I was told that our marriage wasn't valid and that in accordance with my betrothal contract that you could be cursed. We both know Lucius dabbled in the...ah...less than fluffy side of magic and there was no knowing what kind of hexes had been put on the contract. Had I known that he was less than truthful..."

Hermione, who was now full out sobbing, cried "You would have what, Draco? Stayed? Not left me with a note on my pillow that said 'I'm sorry I'm a coward' and skivved off into the night like the slimy Slytherin you are? Not broken my heart into a million tiny pieces with a single wedding announcement? And surely you wouldn't have single handedly obliterated any self esteem I thought that I may have had?!" Red faced an panting Hermione stared her husband square in the eyes and was happy to see that he at least looked ashamed of himself.

Taking a step towards her, Draco reached out his hand and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Yes," he breathed, "to all of it. And to so much more. Hell, 'Mione, don't you think it killed me too?"

"It honestly never crossed my mind. You left me." Placing a hand on his chest, Hermione slowly applied pressure to her fingers. "Just sign the papers Draco. Let me go."

"Never." Draco said simply as he pulled her to him and kissed her with everything that he had.

Hermione would later say that she never responded to this all out assault on her senses, but her response did come. It was slow, and grudging, but it was there. Who could blame her though, when he smelled the same, and pulled at the base of her hair the same, and brought his other hand up to her lower back to draw lazy, burning circles as he always had? She sighed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and battled with hers for dominance. It was the taste of her own tears rolling down her face that snapped Hermione back to realty. She was standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor snogging her soon-to-be-ex husband while asking him to sign divorce papers in the same breath.

Breaking the kiss as abruptly as it started, Hermione took a step back. "Just sign them." She said as she slapped the file containing her request for a divorce down on the side table in the foyer and spun around and stepped into the Floo with tears flowing freely down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione."  
>"No."<br>"Hermione."  
>"Absolutely not, mum."<br>"Hermione Jean Granger you tell me this instant why you outright refuse to speak to this boy, who might I add had been here for DAYS. Just because I'm not a witch doesn't mean I can't kick your skinny bum all the way out of my house."

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. She adored her mum, she did, but the brunette bookworm had not gotten her stubborn tenacity out of thin air, and sometimes being on the receiving end of it was utterly exhausting. Admitting defeat, she hauled herself to her feet and slowly began her way out of her childhood bedroom and down the stairs of her family home. The sight that greeted her at the bottom would have been laughable had she not been so frustrated. There, in a ruffled heap of wizard's robes and her mum's afghan, was the very source of her current irritation.

Sending a mild stinging hex at him, she grinned at his outraged cry.

"Good morning to you too, your highness. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come down from your tower." At the threatening wiggle of her wand still in hand, Blaise shot to his feet and held his palms up to her in mercy. "Be kind, Hermione. You know I hate sleeping in that chair."

Nodding her head, Hermione cocked her head to the side and waiting for the explanation she knew was coming as to his persistent presence in her mother's home.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise finally exclaimed "Well it's not like you're speaking to the rest of them is it?!" Before collapsing back into her father's favorite recliner and let out a breath.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, eating my mother out of house and home and holding her living room hostage in this hostile takeover." Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle, she wasn't stupid. She knew that if her friends sent Blaise to appease her that they really were serious about trying to force her and that insufferable bouncing ferret to reconcile. It was really unfair of them all, if you asked her, to use her mother as her weakness. Blaise was Helen's favorite, and she would side with him on anything, refusing to believe he had anything but her daughters best interest at heart.

"You know why I'm here, kitten. They're worried about you. Especially after the gasket you blew at the ministry when you stormed off the job." Blaise said, raising his eyebrows in her direction, hoping for some kind of explanation. "Ginny says Patricia and Marjorie were in tears at the flat for almost two hours. They were only trying to help you see it from a purebloods point of view. Divorce is kind of a big deal for us."

Hermione also recognized the accuracy of this statement. She had held her quarterly review with Patricia Goyle and Marjorie Flint at the MLE office and it had gotten completely out of hand. Patricia had mentioned that she had seen Narcissa and had tried to explain to Hermione that the woman was absolutely distraught over the thought of losing her again. That was all it had taken for Hermione to go completely mental. Not only did she vehemently and LOUDLY state that no matter what Narcissa said, she was divorcing her hell-spawn of a son, and also that she was quitting her job and never wanted to see the two women again, but she also blew up her desk as she stormed out. While it wasn't her proudest moment, Hermione was still quite impressed with her control of her magic through her fury, still being thankful that her aim had not missed and her Reducto hit it's intended target and not one of the women sitting in front of it.

"Blaise I'm just so tired. Of all of it." Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she flopped back into the sofa cushions. "I wish he was here." She said gesturing to her father's chair, "He always knew what to do in sticky situations."

Nodding, Blaise said "I can't believe it's already been a year. The time flew by." As odd as the pairing seemed, Blaise had been very close with Richard Granger, and had taken his death the year prior just as hard as the family, spending long hours with both Helen and Hermione trying to sort everything out. He still came by to see Helen weekly, and kept a standing lunch date once a month at Richard's grave, which not even Ginny knew about.

"So, has he signed them yet?" Hermione said, almost conversationally, trying desperately not to dwell on her father.

Grunting out a laugh Blaise said, "You know he hasn't. Nor is he going to. No matter how many howlers you send him."

"But WHY?" Hermione whined, already feeling the sparks starting at her fingertips as she began her rant, completely unaware of the blonde that her mother was currently ushering in through the front door. "He BROKE me, Blaise! It took me almost a year to even be able to look at myself in the mirror! He promised me a lifetime of being loved, cherished even! He vowed to protect me from any harm and to be by my side ALWAYS. Little did I know that always was less than six months and at the first sign of trouble he left and never looked back! Why d'you think it took so long for me to agree to date Anthony?! He was absolutely a wanker but he never promised to give me something that he couldn't!" Hermione slumped back into the cushions and dissolved into tears and Blaise looked over her head and into the doorway, where Draco stood, watching and completely shell-shocked.

"You can go, Blaise. I know he's there, I felt the wards shift. Mum probably needs help in the kitchen." Hermione sighed dejectedly and tried to brace herself for the confrontation she was about to have with her husband. "You," she said pointing to Draco, "sit."

Doing as he was told, for maybe the first time in their long history, Draco perched himself on the edge of the chair that Blaise had just vacated.

"Malfoy, I'm giving you fifteen minutes to say your peace. I will listen to your side of things, but you will not change my mind. Our marriage is very over, and that is not something that I'm willing to negotiate on."

Clearing his throat, Draco looked into her eyes, those honey brown eyes that he loved to get lost in, that turned a delicious chocolate when she was angry, and said to her "You're right."

Raising her eyes to meet his slate gray orbs, she stared at him incredulously. "I'm what?"

"Right, Hermione. I won't say it again, and I'm taking this as my time to explain myself." He stared at her for a moment, willing her not to speak as he prepared to continue. At the slight nod of her head, he pulled out her divorce contract, creased and crumpled after having been read so many times, and signed his name without any of the normal flourish that she knew came with a Malfoy contract signing.

"I am through hurting you." He said, bowing his head to look at his hands. "I've done nothing to deserve you in my life, and it is selfish of me to try to force you to stay there. I love you with my entire soul, Granger. I always have, and I'm almost positive that on some level, it has always been you for me. I see now, however, that I've done nothing but cause you harm. I hurt you so badly that I made you believe that I didn't want you any longer. How could such a thing be possible when you are entirely bloody perfect?" Shaking his head at his own actions, he rose to his feet. "You were right when you said that our marriage is over. It is. But that doesn't mean that I'm done with you. I will do everything in my power to make you see how absolutely precious you are to me, and that begins with the thing you have been asking for: a divorce." Leaning in, he kissed her forehead, and then her cheek as he whispered in her ear "I will win you back, Granger. You can be sure of it." Before apparating straight out of her mother's living room, leaving a confused, crying, and very single Hermione Granger sitting in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry. I just...yeah. Very sorry for the horrendous wait. I hit a major bit of writers block but I think we're back in business. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and fallen in love with it. You are truly my inspiration and I can't believe this story has been received as well as it has. Without further ado...chapter 13.**

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement is intended, all rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers

Six months, one week, four days, six hours, and twenty seven minutes. That's how long it has been since Draco Malfoy did the stupidest thing he could have ever possibly done and given his wife, ex-wife, exactly what she wanted and divorced her. _Sodding blithering idiot. _

Some thought that when Draco and Hermione finalized their divorce that a great cosmic shift would occur and rock the wizarding world as they knew it. Sadly, no such finality occurred. The two former enemies turned spouses went back to life as they knew it without so much as a hiccup. Hermione returned to the ministry after a mandated sensitivity course and signing of a legal document that stated that she would be personally liable for any other office equipment she chose to explode. All in all, she considered it a fair price and slipped right back into her routine. That was one of the main things that the former duo had in common, they found comfort in their routine. That is why after the signing of their divorce papers they had not seen or corresponded with one another - they never had before, so why start now? Draco's secretary owled her release paperwork directly to the ministry and though he had vowed to win her back, he hadn't the slightest clue as to a starting point, so he just didn't try.

_Yet another broken promise. _Hermione snorted to herself as she shrunk another box of her belongings and put it into her beloved beaded bag. She was finally moving out of Ginny's flat and into a small cottage just outside of the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Blaise had proposed to Ginny not log ago and while the pair had insisted Hermione stay with them until she was on her feet, the bookworm was as stubborn as ever, stating that she was never off of her feet and she would be moving out come month's end; and it was so.

Brushing her curls back from her forehead sticky with perspiration, Hermione took one last look around the flat to ensure she had forgotten nothing. Taking a deep breath and putting on a _just too _wide smile, she stepped out into the main area where she knew her friends were waiting. "Honestly, you all would think that I'm moving to Constantinople with the way you lot are pouting about." she said, gladly accepting the wine glass that Pansy handed her.

Mumbling from inside his glass Ron snorted and said "Might as well be Hermione. Now that you don't live with one of us we'll never see you. You spend all of your time with your lover the Ministry."

Hands on hips, Hermione said "For your information, Ronald, I've taken on a roommate. One that I was planning to surprise you with when you came to help me unpack. But seeing as you're so _worried _that I'm going to shut you out, maybe you shouldn't come and see Luna!"

She couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face as she watched Ron splutter into his drink and Harry thump him hard on the back to get him breathing. Both Ginny and Pansy had known about their longtime girlfriend moving in with Hermione, but the brunette had insisted on secrecy.

"How could you do this to me Hermione?! You know what she did to me..." Hermione was somewhat disconcerted by the hurt in Ron's face. She had just wanted to give him a taste of his own heart breaking, matchmaking, medicine. She had thought he'd be pleased.

"Doesn't feel too amazing does it?" She said simply. "Look, Ronald, I truly thought that you'd be happy. Luna has been talking about you nonstop since we signed on to the lease and I figured that maybe since I could forgive...Draco...that maybe you could forgive her. We were so young, after all."

"But Hermione, have you forgiven him?" Blaise piped up, suddenly interested in the conversation. Draco, while having no problem switching back into his routine, was a shell shocked mess of a man after truly losing her.

Taking a fortifying breath and a deep pull of her drink, Hermione leveled a look at Blaise. "I think I have. I'll never, ever, forget what he's done but how can I continue to hate him for falling back on a vow he made when he was eighteen years old? He did right by me as far as I'm concerned and gave me the separation and peace that I so desperately needed. I think I will always miss what we had, but for all I know we'd be divorced by now had we stayed together all those years ago." Finishing with a shrug and assuming the conversation was over, she picked up her bag and made her way to the Floo.

The slamming of a glass on the table made the world stop as Harry Potter, savior of the Wizard World, rocked his best friend's world back to realty.

"You know what 'Mione? I think you're full of shite." Hermione visibly flinched at both the nickname and his tone, but turned around with a cocked eyebrow to let Harry finish. "Draco hasn't done anything to apologize for, and you know it."

"Excuse me?! Harry he LEFT..."

"Left you, yes I know. We ALL know. Hermione he had a reason for that! Lucius made him believe that you would be cursed or killed if he tried to stay with you! And now you say he's gone against his marriage vows? I'm sorry Hermione Jane I can only hear so much if this, and the only person who has gone against their vows here is you."

Hermione stared at her best friend with fire in her eyes daring him to continue. Knowing that this was a now or never conversation with her, he did.

"Hermione, you knew going into it that all Draco could promise you was that he would love you until the end of his life. All evidence, including your divorce, is proof of that! That man loves you the way that he breathes, unconsciously and constant. You, however, promised to always believe that he loved you! You SAID that a piece of paper and a ring meant nothing to you as long as you had him so WHY are you doing this to yourself?"

As Harry's speech went on, all of her friends turned to look at Hermione. Staring into the faces of these people who had loved her through her worst times was the one thing that she couldn't ignore. That just maybe, through all of her hurting, she had been the one who was wrong. She never had tried to find Draco, she had just let him leave her without explanation. _Godric and Morgana what kind of Gryffindor am I?_

"Harry, you are probably right. I did break my vows. However, five years went with no explanation and I don't know that I can get past that. I've forgiven him, but that doesn't mean that I ever want to see him again. I appreciate your honesty, though your tone left something to be desired..." At her chuckle, the tension in the room dissipated. One by one the friends stepped into the Floo to Hermione'a cottage where they were able to witness a red-faced Ron Weasley have a Luna Lovegood jump into his arms and snog him senseless.

Watching her two friends apparate away to...reconnect...Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for a blonde boy and a bushy-haired girl she had once known who had the same fire that she had just witnessed in her two friends.

She chuckled to herself later that evening as she unpacked her belongings about how much Ron resembles a puppy when Luna was around. _With the same amount of tail wagging _a smart drawl sounded in the back of her head. Gasping, Hermione dropped the tea kettle she was placing on the stove. Her internal voice that she had sworn sounded so much like Draco at Hogwarts had been suspiciously absent since the dissolving of their marriage. She assumed it had been a by product if their marriage bond but now..._I've got to talk to Kingsley Shaklebolt. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiiiiii! I've apparently been struck with the inspiration sickness so here's another chapter! A few of you asked how it was that Hermione broke her vows, so let me explain super quick: Hermione, in her marriage vows said that all she needed to be happy was for Draco to love her, and that being married would never change how she felt about him and it didn't matter to her if they were married or not. SO, obviously when he left she lost her shiz, but when he came back into her life and told her that he still wanted to be with her she basically laughed in his face and demanded divorce. All Draco promised her was to love her forever, and he clearly does, as Harry pointed out to her. I'm going to have them see one another (yes, FINALLY) in this chapter and interact a bit so there's that! Thank you for all of you who have continued read and review. Your enthusiasm for this story makes me smile and fuels me to get more chapters out for you! I've pretty much been listening to the entire Bad Blood album by Bastille, and all of the songs apply to this story for me so if you care to, take a listen! Now that I've rambled your faces off, here's chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, the following is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

><p>"Oh Godric Hermione, I can't do this. Get me out if here!" Ginny, dressed in her stunning wedding ball gown nearly screamed as her friend tried in vain to pin the last of the red head's hair into a chignon.<p>

"Ginerva Weasley stop that this instant. You love Blaise and you know it." The exasperated brunette stamped her foot in frustration and took a calming breath.

"I know I do...but I'm scared, 'Mione." Ginny mumbled as her eyes filled to the brim with tears. (Thank Merlin for sticking charms) she thought wryly.

Enough time had passed for Hermione that she didn't even flinch at the nickname as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I have an idea..." Hermione started, catching her friend's eye.

With a gasp, Ginny jumped up and rushed over to the wireless. "Dance party!" she practically squealed, quickly finding an upbeat song that both girls shamelessly knew all of the words to.

That was how Draco found his soon to be best friend in law and his ex wife. Dancing like maniacs and singing at the top of their lungs. He was helpless not to notice how beautiful Hermione looked in the strapless black dress that hit just above her knees that Ginny had picked for her bridesmaids. As he leaned on the door frame with a small smile on his face, he couldn't help but be struck by the words of the song the girls were singing and get sucked into a memory of the girls doing the same thing on the morning of a very different wedding.

_**And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel that nothing's changed at all. And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel as you've been here before. How am I gonna be an optimist about this**__?_

_"OOH YEAH I TELL YOU SOMETHING I THINK YOU'LL UNDERSTAND." Hermione, clad in Draco's Slytherin Quidditch jersey giggled as she jumped down from her bed and sang into her hairbrush and Ginny did the same. _

_"OH YEAH I TELL YOU SOMETHING, I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAAAAAAAAND." Ginny's face was as red as her hair from laughing as she and her friend danced around her room that they had held Hermione's bachelorette slumber party in the night before. "I can't believe you're getting married today 'Mione...and to MALFOY!" Ginny flopped onto her bed with a huff as her brunette friend stopped her manic movements and looked at her thoughtfully. _

_"You know...I can, as barmy as that sounds. I think a part of me always knew it would be him. I dunno, the marriage isn't the important part to me...it's the him part." Hermione said with a shrug. "Now, get your bony ginger arse up and help me get the jitters out!" she all but screamed as she whipped her hair around to change the song, only to see her husband to be leaning in the doorway barely suppressing his laughter. _

_"Morning love...Weaselette." Draco said with a nod. His formality was a lesson in futility as he was still shaking with laughter. Watching the two women try to look dignified with bed head and oversized sleep clothing was something he wouldn't soon forget, and a memory he'd probably always cherish. Hermione looked...in a word...divine in his Slytherine colors, though he'd never tell her because she would never wear it again, though he secretly suspected that she knew exactly what wrapping herself in green and silver did to him, as she always giggled when his eyes damn near bugged out of his skull. _

_"You know, Malfoy, gentleman don't spy on women before they're decent." Hermione said with hands on hips, clearly trying to save face as her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. _

_With a snort, Ginny said "Please 'Mione we're rarely decent. The way I see it Malfoy, you have two options here. The first, leave. The second, come in, shut the door, and dance your face off with us." She flashed a grin at Hermione, thinking that Malfoy would never in a million years do something as undignified as dance, but she was to be proven wrong by this new, soon to be married, Draco. _

_With a roll of his eyes, he slammed the door and grabbed Hermione around her waist laughing gallantly and yelling "I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAAAAAAAAAND."_

* * *

><p>With a sigh at a lifetime lost, Draco knocked twice in the door frame and waited for the girls to gather themselves before entering the room fully. Gaze skimming over Ginny, he leveled his full stare on Hermione and said "You both look lovely. I hate to break up the pre-ceremony ritual, but it's time."<p>

Hermione couldn't understand the flush she felt at being caught again dancing like a fool by Draco, but his presence in her mind over the last year kept her from doing anything without getting his input. She has spoken with Kingsley who had merely told her that magical bonds between spouses were something that were not entirely understood. Divorce was not common in the Wizarding World so not many had experienced what she was currently going through. Kingsley has stated that he wasn't even sure if Draco was experiencing the same side effects of their bond. He explained that when a witch and wizard were a true match, a part of their soul becomes a part of the soul of their matched, and as far as Kingsley knew, there was no way to undo that kind of connection without tearing the soul and causing irreparable damage. She was dying to question Draco about her pretense in his mind, but thankfully had enough sense to not pick at old wounds.

It was this idea alone made Hermione's heart ache. The idea that she and Draco were true matches down to their souls, but her own pride had ruined any possibility of reconciliation. Draco had promised her that he would win her back, but now after a year of radio silence from him, she took it as just something somebody says to ease the ache of separation and nothing more.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went off without a hitch. Ginny was the quintessential beautiful bride, and Blaise had tears in his eyes as he said "I do." The couple was radiating happiness as their best friends stood on either side of the altar and we're unable to take their eyes off of one another.<p>

At the reception, both Draco and Hermione drank their fill of champagne, but were still the dutiful best man and maid of honor, keeping prying relatives away from the newlyweds and keeping drunken shenanigans to a minimum. Hermione sat at the head table, keeping a watchful eye on the room and as she looked back to her own seat, a fresh flute of champagne was placed in front of her and her ex husband flopped into the seat next to her. That was alway his tell, when he'd had too much to drink, he lost almost all of his Malfoy grace in his movements and acted like an actual young man - rough and gangly.

"Brought this for you." He ground out as he balanced in his chair. "Looked like you could use it. Salazar knows I do."

Having had more than she was used to, but not so much that she felt out of control she giggled and accepted the drink. "It's all a little surreal." She waves a hand around the room. "Makes me remember." She didn't know what made her say it, but she would swear later that it had nothing to do with the drink.

"Mmm." He nodded and took a deep pull of his drink. "Ours was better. Our...everything was better."

Silently, she nodded. Tears sprang to her eyes and she knew immediately that she had wronged this man, no matter that he had wronged her as well. Her heart ached for him in a way she hadn't felt in many years and she had no idea how to proceed. "Maybe it could be again." Her eyes were hopeful as they tried to meet his.

In a flash he had her upper arm in his hand and his voice was fierce. "I can be civil with you Granger, but don't you dare tempt me with words you don't mean." Realizing himself, he loosened his grip and said "I don't know that I could take it."

Neither knew who leaned for the other first, but before Hermione could take a breath his lips were on hers and she was sighing his name. She realized now that he tasted like

home, he always would. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, lips still sealed together, she apparated them out of the reception venue and straight to her cottage as she knew Luna was staying at Ron's for the evening.

Legs slamming to the ground, the two seemed to have been hit with a sobering spell for the ages. Staring at Draco, it was all Hermione could do not to cry. "Hermione..." he began carefully.

"Draco I was wrong."

"You were...what?"

"Wrong. I shouldn't have...Merlin I was just so angry...I shouldn't have ever let you let me go."

"Wha...huh?" He stared at her through wide eyes. This couldn't possibly be happening. He'd thought the best that could come from this would be a goodbye shag but now...could she really want to?

"I'm not not glad that we got divorced." She began "It needed to happen. But now, gods Draco, now I just need you."

Throwing all thought to the repercussions to the wind, Draco grabbed her around her middle and slammed his mouth down on hers as he carried her into her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.


End file.
